Naruto Uzumaki: Band Mate
by supremebandit
Summary: this one is about Naruto and Sasuke losing their memories, and getting stuck together, after Sasuke killed Orochimaru, but before Sasuke took on Itachi, follow the two teens as they try to rmember
1. Chapter 1

**I have now made another new one, I know, the others sucked so bad, then why do I keep making them? I have also asked myself what falling felt like... that was an awkward conversation... it turns out, I don't know what falling feels like, although I am curious about it...**

**on with the story...**

=====unknown river, unknown location=====

A blonde sat up groggily, trying to remember what the hell he was doing before, and so he reached over and started to try to wake up the dark haired boy next to him, and then the said dark haired boy woke up and had to look confused

"who are you?"

the blonde shrugged "i don't know, who are you?"

"i don't know either" upon looking at each other they noted the distinquishing features on the other, the blonde seemed to have whisker marks on his cheeks, and there was a strange tattoo that could be seen through his ripped shirt, on his stomach, the dark haired boy seemed to have his hair making him look like a duck's butt, and had a strange tattoo on his left shoulder, their clothes looked like they put them in a blender before they put them on, and so, the two boys looked at each other and sighed

"i think we're lost" "it would be wise to go and try to find someplace, maybe we could figure out who we are"

and so, they were off to who knows where, and were gonna do who knows what, meanwhile...

===up the river, about 10 miles=====

Jariya, the legendary toad sage was in a real jam, and he was facing off against an opponent that just might give him trouble, two young men named Juugo and Suigetsu, and they were pretty powerful, but all the fighting ended when Suigetsu was pelted with a shoe, that now stuck out of his mouth, and as the boy panicked, Juugo looked confused, until the thrower explained

"will you three listen already? Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are gone!" Jariya raised an eyebrow

"Naruto-'kun'?" queue the perverted giggles

"well, his chakra signature is at the same level as Sasuke's and it is very... okay! Both of them are attractive hunks! You happy now?" all three men looked at her like she was crazy "they also disappeared down the river, they were going too fast for me to follow, and with that said, I lost track of them, and now I can't sense either of them any where within my range!"

Jariya paled "i am so dead" and so, Jariya ran, actually followed by team Hebi

======skip the silent uneventful trip and the argument about who the hebi team was, and go right to the fun part======

Jariya was punched square in the nose, leaving a hole in the wall, and two scared boys cowering behind a red-head, though how someone Juugo's size was hidden, no one knows...

"so why is it you all were fighting while Sasuke and Naruto were being washed away?"

Karen decided to speak up and probably save the stupid pervert "these two were fighting Jariya because he was stronger than Naruto, and the only one who stood any chance of fighting Naruto solo, was Sasuke, and when they struck each other with their own jutsu, Sasuke and Naruto both looked in pain and both fell into the water, I followed them down stream as fast as I could, but the river dragged them faster than I could follow, I lost track when about 2 miles away from the three idiots"

"finally, someone gives me a real report, and as for you three, you all are gonna be put under house arrest" as Tsunade finished her statement, six anbu dropped from no where, and dragged them off to anbu headquarters

"actually" the anbu looked at Jariya "they will be needed if we want to find the boys" Tsunade nodded to the anbu and they left,

"so what do you need?" and so the planning to find the two deadly ninja boys began...

====meanwhile=====

"hey!" the two teen males who have no memories, looked to the left and found four girls in random bikinis walking over to them "are you two okay?" obviously, the four girls were just drooling over the well toned muscles that the two had, and adding in the scars, it was like Naruto being offered free ramen for a week, but the poor boys don't have experience in anything anymore... poor unfortunate souls

one girl had red hair, and two had blonde hair, while the fourth had brown, all four had their hair in long pony tails that went down to the middle of their backs "Mai, you really shouldn't be asking that, their most likely ninja who just got done training, judging from the state of their clothes and the scars, it is the most likely solution" Mai, the now identified brunette, looked over at the red head, and just couldn't help but argue for her own sake

"well, that doesn't mean they don't want a girl to worry over them, and what if they had some new scars from some miss aimed jutsu?" while the Mai argued with the red head, the two blondes, who are twins, walk over to the boys to get the real story

the one on the right "so what were you two doing that got you both banged up so much?"

the blonde male answered "we don't know, we just woke up with massive headaches, and wondered over here, then you four showed up, and here we are, we don't even know our names"

the two blondes smiled sweetly as the one on the left spoke "maybe if we took you to town, someone will recognize you, my name is Sherry, this is my sister Merry, and as you heard, the brunette is Mai, and the red head is Razzle, but we call her Raz" and so the two boys nod and smile, Merry spoke next

"so what should we call you?"

Naruto spoke "how about, Arashi?"

the black haired boy sighed "how about, Fugaku?" the people at Konoha would be finding this completely ironic

Arashi spoke up "and after we find out our real names, we will tell you, alright?"

the twins giggled and each one grabbed the arm of on of the males and walked them to the village, and a few seconds later the two bickering girls ran to catch up arguing about why they left them behind

===end===

**and this is a short chapter but the later ones will be longer, but I just wanted to get this one started and the next chapter you will also find out why this fiction is called what it is, enjoy I guess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I shall try to make this chapter enjoyable, and longer, so I hope you all enjoy how I do a musical... and I hope I don't screw it up**

**don't own Naruto**

**===river where our two idiots fell===**

Team eight minus Kurunai, Kakashi, Sakura, team hebi, and Jariya were all searching for Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba reported first

"If they fell into the river, then their sent was washed away with them, making us being here pointless"

Kakashi was reading his book, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"I see pieces of fabric stuck on rocks... and I even see a bit of hair as well"

Sakura had to speak her worries

"With Hiar stuck to the rocks, we can assume they hit their heads on the rocks. Adding in the speed of the river. They were hit pretty may have brain damage."

Jariya began to sweat

"If they died, or are hurt, Tsunade will kill me"

===at a bar in some small village that has no ninja===

"So we failed in finding someone who recognized you, you can still stay with us till we do"

Mai was not helping them at all

Sherry was going to try to cheer them up properly

"Karaoke makes everyone happy!"

Marry saw what she was doing

"Yeah, how about me and you go and do a song, then our boys can go up after us, and when someone hears them, and they recognize them, they can find out who they are"

Both girls seamed to be a bit hyper as they went and picked their song

'Tick Tock' does not belong to me, I don't know the name of the band/singer

"Wake up in the morning feeling like P-diddy

grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city

Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack

cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back

I'm talking about pedicure on our toes (toes)

Trying on all our clothes (clothes)

Boys blowin' up our phones (phones)

Drop toppin, playing our favorite CDs

pulling up to the parties

trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

tonight Imma fight

till we see the sunlight

tick tock on the clock

but the party don't stop, no

whoa oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

tonight Imma fight

till we see the sunlight

tick tock on the clock

but the party don't stop, no

whoa oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in the world

but got plenty of beer

ain't got no money in my pocket

but I'm already here

and now the dudes are lining up

cause they hear we got swagger

but we kick them to the curb

unless they look like Mick Jagger

I;m talking bout

everybody getting crunk (crunk)

boys trying to touch my junk (junk)

gonna smack if he get too drunk (drunk)

now-now we going till they kick us out (out)

or the police shut us down (down)

police shut us down (down)

po-po shut us

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

tonight Imma fight

till we see the sunlight

tick tock on the clock

but the party don't stop, no

whoa oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

tonight Imma fight

till we see the sunlight

tick tock on the clock

but the party don't stop, no

whoa oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh

DJ build me up

you break me down

my heart it pounds

yeah you got me

with my hands up

you got me now

you got that sound

yeah, you got me

DJ build me up

you break me down

my heart it pounds

yeah you got me

with my hands up

put your hands up

put your hands up

No, the party don't start till I walk in

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

tonight Imma fight

till we see the sunlight

tick tock on the clock

but the party don't stop, no

whoa oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh

Don't stop make it pop

DJ blow my speakers up

tonight Imma fight

till we see the sunlight

tick tock on the clock

but the party don't stop, no

whoa oh oh oh

whoa oh oh oh

'end of song'

===outside during the song==

"I sense them in there"

Jariya was pointing to a bar as they heard girls singing

Sakura grabbed Jariya's ear, and pulled him away from the bar

"I will go look, so when I come back out, if your not here, I will tell Lady Tsunade about you trying to check out women instead of trying to find Naruto and Sasuke"

Sakura walked into the bar and looked for the rest of the current song for the two she was looking for, sadly she didn't see the stupid blonde or the hunky brunette...

What Sakura didn't see was the blonde and brunette who had four women crowding around them wondering what song to pick...

So when Sakura got outside, she was questioned

"What did you see in there?"

"Nothing besides a group of girls selecting songs to sing. What? You thought there would be strippers in there?"

Jariya seemed down... but he still spoke

"Sadly yes"

===with the group of girls picking the song their new friends were gonna sing===

"This one looks like it's about ninjas, and you said that was most likely our profession, so why not?"

Fugaku shrugged to Arashi's choice of song

The girls giggled at them, but when two muscular men got on the stage and grabbed the mic, a lot of girls were almost drooling over it, while the guys felt like laughing

'ninja rap' Vanilla Ice sings it, he owns it I believe, unless if the song belongs to the owners of TMNT

YO! Its the green machine -- Gonna rock the town without bein seen  
Have you ever seen a turtle Get Down? -- Slammin Jammin to the new swing sound  
Yeah, everybody lets move -- Vanilla is here with the new Jack Groove  
Gonna rock, and roll this place -- With the power of the ninja turtle bass  
Iceman, ya know I'm not playin -- Devistate the show while the turtles are sayin:

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, Rap!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Lyrics, fill in the gap -- Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP  
Feel it, if you know what I mean -- Give it up for those heroes in green  
Just flowin, smooth with the power -- Kickin it up, hour after hour  
Cause in this life there's only one winner -- You better aim good so you can hit the center  
In it to win it, with a team of four -- Ninja Turtles that you gotta adore its the:

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja Rap!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

Villains, you better run and hide -- Because one day you might not slide  
Choose your weapon but don't slip -- Vanillas in control with the flex of the mic grip  
Rockin the crowd the way it should be rocked -- With the Miami drop that you like alot  
Hittin like a Ninja Turtle when the bass kicks in -- You better check your level  
The power of the Ninja is strong -- Fightin all the crooks until they're all out cold

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja Rap!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

GO GO GO GO

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja Rap!  
GO GO GO GO  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
Go Ninja, Go Ninja. GO; Go Ninja, Go ninja, GO!  
GO GO GO GO

'end song'

The girls were surprised how well the two did that song, and as a man walked up to the two and spoke to them, he was wearing a normal business suit, tie and all, he was short, about four foot six, and was a bit chubby... alright, he was fatter than an Akamichi, he also had a sandwich in his hand,

"Would you mind singing another song of my choosing?"

When the man was done asking the question he took a bite of his sandwich, and Arashi and Fugaku both shrugged. And so the fat man went over and started a song up

'the boys are back' it's owned by high school musical 3... or who ever owns them, but either way, I don't own it, I believe it's considered a disney song...

(Naruto does Zack's part, while Sasuke does Corbin's)

Take it back to the place where you know it all began

it can be anything we wanna be

You can tell by the noise the boys are back again

together making history

This time, we'll show how to be a superhero

Just like, a showdown, we'll spit the beat around just like DeNiro

We're the best no doubt, turn it like we used to do

This is our time, and I'm telling you, OH!

The boys are back! (oh)

The boys are back!

The boys are back and we're gonna do it again

gonna wake up the neighborhood!

The boys are back! (yeah)

The boys are back!

Climbin up the walls, anytime we want

The word is out the boys are back!

The boys are back, back to save the day

The boys are back! (Oh yeah)

Keep doing it right, keep fighting for every single time

Undefeated here in our house yeah

We can nod, we can shine, anytime we like

And tonight we're goin all out

This time, we'll show how to be a superhero

Just like, a showdown, kick the petal to the metal

We're the best, no doubt, turn it like we used to do

This is our time, and I'm telling you Oh!

The boys are back! (hey)

The boys are back!

The boys are back and we're gonna do it again

gonna wake up the neighborhood!

The boys are back! (yeah)

The boys are back!

Climbin up the walls, anytime we want

The word is out the boys are back!

Here to change the world!

Solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl!

(no one) No one can stop us now

We're the ones, that make the, rules

Oooooohhh!!!!

Oh!Oh!Hey!

The boys are back!

Ooooooooooooooooh!(Ooooooooooooooooh!)

Yeah!

The boys are back! (hey)

The boys are back!

The boys are back and we're gonna do it again

gonna wake up the neighborhood!

The boys are back! (yeah)

The boys are back!

Climbin up the walls, anytime we want

No need to worry cause

The boys are back! (hey!)

The boys are back! (look out now!)

The boys are back, gonna do it again, and we make it look good!

The boys are back!(yeah)

The boys are back!

Tearin down the walls, anytime we want, I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back

'song end'

Once again the bar was applauding, as well as the fat man...

"Splendid! How about I take you boys around the world in order to have you become famous"

Mai spoke up

"It would give you the chance to find out where your from, and who you are"

The other three nod, seeing the logic behind it

Fugaku spoke

"I don't care really"

Arashi was a bit more energetic with his response

"Alright! And the moment we discover our true identities, we shall come right back and keep our promise of telling you four who we are! And I keep my promises! Believe It!"

Everyone looked at him, while Fugaku asked

"Where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?"

Before they could talk any longer, the fat man broke 'em up

"My name is Stimpleton. And from now on, I shall be your agent. I decide where we go, so we can make the most money, and I also get 15% of your profits"

Arashi and Fugaku both shrugged, while Arashi continued to yell

"We are on our way to the future to find our past!"

Everyone looked at him funny

"Dope" "Teme" "Dope" "Teme" "Dope" "Teme"

The two new Rock Stars walked out of the bar while fighting childishly... following the man who was gonna help them discover who they were.

==end chapter==

**Yes I know how long it's been since I added to this fiction, and yes I know it still only has one, now two, but it will be the slowest of my fictions, also, I plan to make a Naruto ff10 cross over soon, hopefully not long after I post this... but it will be apart of my Naruto goes series, so I hope you all enjoy it... and this, but I don't have very high hopes for this one, so enjoy the short laugh...**


End file.
